<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I won't let them take you by notquiteascrazy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793489">I won't let them take you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteascrazy/pseuds/notquiteascrazy'>notquiteascrazy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Tags Are Hard, inspired by a song, set somewhere in season 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteascrazy/pseuds/notquiteascrazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec stood up to his parents and the clave. But he also knew that was only one battle.<br/>At least he was confident Magnus was worth fighting for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I won't let them take you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>~loosely inspired by the song Alive with the Glory of Love by Say Anything</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clouds rolled in over the city, dark and gloomy. The evening felt heavy with the impending storm. Alec stood in the soft glow of the living room, a pensive look on his face as he observed Magnus, who had taken a call out on the balcony.</p><p>They’d come so far in such a short time - in the few weeks since Alec’s almost wedding they’d managed to steal enough moments together for Alec to be sure that whatever this was, it was worth it. He’d dreamed of something like this, something that felt like he belonged. He’d stood up to his parents and the clave, that in itself felt like victory. But he also knew that was only one battle, and the fight was still coming at them from all sides.</p><p>The threat of the circle loomed heavily over them, Valentine was a formidable foe and the danger he posed to Magnus, all downworlders really, was not one Alec took lightly. The shadow world had been sent into a spiral, as war raged all around them.</p><p>The downworlders they’d managed to rescue from Valentine’s camp had all come back defeated, their spirits crushed and bodies broken. Many of them didn’t make it out at all. In Alec’s lowest moments, he imagined finding Magnus among them and it would tear him in two. He’d think of the glowing cat’s eyes that only he got to see in their most private moments, a sign of the trust built up between them. He’d wonder if the circle would take those as a prize should they succeed in catching the High Warlock of Brooklyn. </p><p>He wished they could stay here forever, in their own little bubble. Leave the fighting to those with less to lose. Stay in this perfect moment in time where Magnus could be care-free and relaxed, his hair falling softly against his forehead. His face devoid of make-up, barring slight smudges of black eyeliner. A reminder that their earlier shower hadn’t been quite as focussed on washing as it had been on other activities.</p><p>In every guise, Alec found Magnus overwhelmingly beautiful. But the softness of him here, in the privacy of the loft, made Alec ache with the need to hold him tight and never let him go.</p><p>Whatever happened, Alec knew they would fight. Not just for each other, but for every downworlder, and for everyone who stood against the circle. They would fight for what was right, no matter the cost. Alec only hoped that cost wouldn’t be their own chance of a future together.</p><p>Magnus’ footsteps snapped Alec out of his reverie, he looked up to see his boyfriend re-entering the room, phone held in one hand, screen now dark.</p><p>“Is everything OK Alexander?” he asked, cupping Alec’s cheek in his free hand and gently stroking.</p><p>“I won’t let them take you,” Alec murmured.</p><p>At Magnus’ look of confusion Alec's resolve only strengthened. Holding his gaze, trying to convey every ounce of emotion he felt in that simple sentence, he promised “I won’t let them take you from me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's amazing what happens when you should be working on other things :')</p><p>Want to chat to other Malec fans? Come hang out in the <a href="https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8">Malec Discord Server</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>